Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined folding table and seat assembly and particularly to a combined folding table and seat assembly that is collapsible into a self-contained carrying case comprised of the table top. Most particularly, this invention relates to a combined folding table and seat assembly which is collapsible into a case comprised of a folding table top, which assembly, when folded, is readily portable and storable in the trunk of an automobile, or a closet or the like.